Bonnie's Desire
by MichaelCross
Summary: Bonnie's hormones get the best of her. So she wrangles Ron into the gym. What happens next? Intense sex scene inside. Oneshot


Bonnie's Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Author's Notes: This is a one-shot that takes place after "Kim Possible Meets Backstep". This has lemons galore, so get ready for a wild ride.

In Middleton, Colorado, Bonnie Rockwaller is walking through the halls of Middleton High School with a purpose. She is going to finally seduce her boyfriend Ron Stoppable in the gym. No matter what. She reaches his locker and slips him a note through the slat on his door. She then kisses the door and skips away, a song in her heart.

Shortly afterward, Ron arrives at his locker and sees the lipstick that his girlfriend normally wears on the door. Chuckling softly, he opens the door and sees the note.

"_My dearest, darling Ron-Ron, meet me in the gym after school. I've got something for you. Bon-Bon."_

Ron chuckles again and closes his locker door, eager to end the school day on a positive note. Once he gets to class, he sees Bonnie wearing a soft smile on her face. He nods his acceptance of her invitation and she nods back in reply, her smile going sultry. He then takes his seat beside Kim Possible, his best friend in the whole world.

Thing is, his seat is also beside Bonnie, so she can't resist putting her hand on his thigh and heading it toward his groin. Luckily enough, the teacher doesn't see this, as they are at an angle. As the teacher drones on and on, Bonnie strokes the bulge in his pants, snickering softly.

She then leans over and whispers, "Just a little something to look forward to today, Ron-Ron." She sneaks him a quick peck on his cheek and returns her attention to the lesson at hand.

When class is over, the teens separate and head for their next classes. Ron's lessons at Yamanouchi were barely enough to conceal the after-effects of such activity, but they pulled it off without a hitch. Finally relaxing, Ron takes a seat and pays attention, hoping that the remaining classes will go by even quicker.

When school ends for the day, Ron is heading for the gym. He then sees a restroom and decides it'd be a good idea to purge his tank. When he goes inside, Bonnie watches him and nods, knowing that the best time for sex is right after going to the bathroom. She then goes into the gym and gets herself ready. She removes her panties from beneath her skirt, reaches into her top, undoes and brings out her bra. She then puts both items into her bag and takes a seat, crossing her legs so she wouldn't give away her surprise.

Ron comes out of the restroom relieved and heads into the gym. He sees Bonnie sitting primly on the bleachers and says, "Hi, Bon-Bon!"

Bonnie giggles and replies, "Hi, Ron-Ron. Ready for your present?" When Ron nods, she adds, "Then pull the doors locked and come on over here." When Ron does so and is in front of her, she has him take a seat, knowing that what she's going to do will cause him to go weak in the knees. When he's seated, she gets onto her knees and whips off her top.

She asks, "You like what you see, Ron-Ron?" When Ron nods, she then says, "I know I'll like what I see." She carefully undoes his pants and brings them down. To her joy, he's wearing no boxers. She looks up at him amused.

He then says, "What can I say? I decided to go bare under today." She giggles at that and starts her ministrations. As she strokes him, she starts kissing his tip and then puts the whole thing into her mouth. As she sucks him, Ron's mind is reeling with multiple thoughts rapidly.

'I can't believe this is happening.'

'We're gonna be in so much trouble if Mr. Barkin catches us.'

'Oh, what the heck. He who never tried, died unfulfilled.'

He then releases his load into her mouth after the pressure had gotten too intense. After she'd swallowed, she says, "You taste so good, Ron-Ron. Let's see how you feel inside me now." She then gets up from her knees, straddles him and sends his member into her folds, taking her skirt off as she does so. With that done, she starts pumping him.

Ron's face goes beet red as he watches her going up and down on him, her breasts and nipples bouncing up and down. He nestles his face into her breasts and kisses her nipples before taking one into his mouth. He switches back and forth, causing her to moan passionately. He then looks down at her nether regions and sees that she had shaved. He kisses her and then surprises her by switching places with her, still impaled on his member.

Bonnie giggles at this and says, "If you wanted to get more comfortable, you should have told me, Ron-Ron."

Ron replies, "No, that would have caused you to miss this." He then releases his next load into her body, triggering her orgasm.

Unable to contain her ecstasy, she screams, "Ron! Don't stop, please! Don't stop, baby! This feels so good, Ron!" She then feels another load come into her. She looks up at Ron and softly asks, "Are you trying to knock me up, Ron Stoppable?" At Ron's sheepish grin, she shakes her head no and says, "Don't worry, Ron-Ron. If it happens, it happens."

He then bends down and gives her a massive French kiss, teasing her breasts as he does so. When he separates from the kiss, he says, "Thank you for the gift, Bon-Bon. I love you so much. I always have, I always will."

With tears falling from her eyes, Bonnie says, "I love you too, Ron-Ron. And you're welcome. I owe you a thank you as well. Thanks for the best sex I've ever had. If we weren't in school right now, I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

Ron kisses her again and releases another load into her before saying, "Looks like the janitors will be very busy tonight. I know we were." Bonnie's laughter is his reply and he kisses her again.

The two teens then separate from each other and Bonnie brings out two towels, saying, "You'd better dry yourself off, unless you want everyone to know what had just happened."

As Bonnie gets her clothes and undergarments back on, Ron says, "Somehow, I think they already know, Bon-Bon." Bonnie thinks about that and starts laughing in total agreement with him. She then dries herself off before putting her panties back on.

As she smooths her skirt over, she asks, "Do you think they'll understand what had just happened here, Ron-Ron?"

Ron replies, "Here's the way I see it. If they have a problem with it, then who gives a turkey? I don't. How about you, Bon-Bon?" Bonnie ponders this and shakes her head no, with a massive smile on her face.

She then walks over to him and helps him bring his pants up after seeing that he had dried himself off. Giggling, she says, "I guess that really took it out of you, didn't it, Ron-Ron."

Ron nods and says, "I'm lucky I'm conscious right now. You are a sex machine, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie blushes at this and says, "So are you, Ron-Ron. So are you." At that, the two teens leave the gym, walk out of the school and see the sunset. She then says, "There's nothing like a post-sexual experience sunset to create a romantic mood in a girl."

Ron wraps her in his arms from behind, kisses her head and replies, "It's the girl that makes it special. It's the sunset that adds to it."

Bonnie snorts as she giggles and says, "That's so corny, I even understood it. We're two of a kind, aren't we, Ron-Ron."

Ron chuckles and replies, "That we are, Bon-Bon. That we are." The two teens then take each other's hand, go to Bonnie's sports car and drive away from the school.

Along the way, Bonnie says, "Since there's no school tomorrow, what say we stop off at a nice hotel and have ourselves Round 2."

Ron's about to reply when his phone rings. He shrugs and answers it. "Ron here. Duff Killigan is at it again, huh. Okay, tell Kim I'm on the way." He looks over at Bonnie, shrugs and says, "Looks like I'll have to take a raincheck on Round 2, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie nods and says, "When you see him, tell Killigan that he had just ruined a perfectly romantic evening by going on his binge." Ron nods at this and they both head for Ron's house so he could get changed into his mission clothes. After Ron is changed, they see Kim running up to his house, wearing her mission gear.

She then asks, "You ready, Ron?"

"As always, KP. As always."

Kim looks over at Bonnie and says, "I'll bring back to you in one piece, Bonnie. Something tells me that Killigan will be the one that's hurting when Ron's done with him." Bonnie giggles as Ron gives her a 'see you later' kiss and gives him a 'good luck' kiss.

As the two teens head off for their ride, Bonnie says, "Kick some golfer ass, Team Possible! Whoo!" As the teens take off in the hover-jet, Bonnie softly says, "I hope I'm pregnant. I would be so proud to carry Ron's baby right now." She then sighs and strokes her belly, saying, "If you're in there, Mommy loves you. And so does Daddy."

Arriving at the site, Ron says, "I'll handle this, KP. Killigan ruined our plans for tonight. So the least I can do is return the favor."

Kim nods and says, "Have at, Ron." She then cringes at what Ron does to Killigan. He starts off by taking Killigan's golf balls and shoving them up his rear end.

Killigan screams, "Are ye daft, lad? These golf balls explode!"

Ron snorts and replies, "Like I really care about that. You ruined my girlfriend's plans for a romantic evening. So therefore, you're going to have an explosive enema." To Ron's surprise and disgust, Killigan farts the balls out and they are then treated to an impromptu fireworks display.

Ron then shrugs, takes Killigan's clubs and starts beating him senseless. Soon, the authorities arrive, with Killigan moaning, "Don' be ruinin' the girlfriend's plans. Her boyfriend will really hurt you."

Away from the scene, Ron starts feeling sick and says, "I can't believe I just went primal on him."

Kim replies, "He had it coming. Maybe he'll think again before making another plot like that again." At that, the two teens return to Middleton. When he's dropped off at his house, he sees a note from his parents.

"_Ron, Bonnie's up in your room. So your Mother and I are going out on the town tonight. Have a good time_ _and be responsible, Ronald. Love, Mom and Dad."_

Ron shakes his head and goes up into his room, where he finds his girlfriend asleep on his bed. He then smiles as he examines how she's clad. Wearing only her bra and panties, along with a soft smile on her face. As he takes his pants down, he doesn't hear her get up from the bed.

Before he can put a pair of boxers on, he feels her hand grasp his member and hears her sultry voice. "Ready for Round 2, Ron-Ron?" Ron nods as he takes her hand and guides her over to his bed. When he's seated, he kisses her belly and massages her crotch. At that, the two young lovebirds make love.


End file.
